ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Nocturne
Jennifer Nocturne is a minor character from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. She was introduced in Hero Time, and briefly served as a new love interest for Ben and a potential rival for Julie. 'Appearance' Jennifer has long blond hair. Her wardrobe changes gradually. She was once wearing a violet dress with a black sash, a red dress, and then in a black shirt with a purple jacket and white shorts with black heels. Now she has cut her hair short and now has black hair. Biography Early Life She abandoned the house and her mother at age 14 and join the TV contest and never returned to her home. Later, she is turned into a mega film star. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Jennifer was introduced in Hero Time, as a rich and famous teenage actress playing in a vampire movie named, "Darkfall" (an obvious parody of the real-life best-selling novel Twilight). As she visited Bellwood, she was the target of a faked kidnapping attempt organized by Captain Nemesis in order to save her and raise his image in the media. After Ben interfered and stopped the kidnapping instead of Nemesis, Jennifer revealed herself to be a big fan of him and kissed him on the lips in public. This was immedialty called "the romance of the century" by the media, and Ben agreed to pass time with Jennifer, as according to her agent, this would be great for publicity. This event quickly caused Julie to become jealous, despite Ben's insistance on the fact that him and Jennifer were "just friends" and he and her were not dating. Julie's jealousy grew worse when Jennifer invited Ben at Captain Nemesis's party and came to take him in a golden helicopter. During the hero contest between Captain Nemesis and Ben, Jennifer was taken by Will Harangue as a guest correspondant to supervise the competition, during which she scolds Rath for ambushing Captain Nemesis after he hurt Rath and beat him unfairly in one of the tests. Later in an attempt to get his revenge on Ben, Captain Nemesis changed his name to Overlord, intercepted Jennifer's helicopter and kidnapped her. When Overlord forced Ben to rescue only Jennifer or Julie, Ben saved Julie as Goop, while Kevin and Gwen saved Jennifer. After Overlord was defeated by Ben as Water Hazard, Jennifer attempted to flirt with Kevin, but was quickly stopped by Gwen who threatened to "peel her like a grape". In Catch a Falling Star, Jennifer Nocturne has gone to see Nemesis almost every day ever since he went to jail and also helped him escape from prison. Apparently during her time with Nemesis, Jennifer Nocturne had developed Stockholm Syndrome (a condition in which victims sympathise with people who kidnapped them). 'Appearances' *''Hero Time'' (first appearance) *''Catch a Falling Star'' 'Trivia' *Jennifer Nocturne is notable for her voice actor Tara Platt, who is married to Yuri Lowenthal (Ben's voice actor). See Also *Jennifer Nocturne Gallery Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Females Category:Female Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Ben's love interests Category:Females Category:Actors Category:Minor Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Minor Female Characters Category:Former Allies